Fight or Flight
by Starvation Administrator
Summary: Tributes are faced with the horrors of the arena. Each one has a different strategy, to hide, to hunt, or to let hunger overcome them. One plan is in every tribute though: Fight or Flight? Submit your own tribute, are they fleet of foot, or fierce.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright everyone, I'm jumping on the band wagon. Here is a 'Submit your own tribute' fic.**_

**_I do not own The HUnger Games_**

* * *

So the basic form to fill out...

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality/background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Extra:

So just fill out that little questionare in a review to submit your tribute. Try to keep things from getting to general and make them intresting. This is not first come first serve but certain preferences will be made.

Also, after the tributes are created and go through you can help keep them alive and pick your favorites. Help sponsor them in the forum 'Starvation' in the Submit your Own Tribute Thread. Send them gifts or give suggestions.

So, don't wait, hurry and submit your tribute and drop by the Starvation forum if you have some free time.


	2. Rules and Tributes

Fight or Flight Gift Rules

1) You can only send one gift per chapter. It can be sent to any tribute you want.

2) What you can send depends on "points". Points will be determined by how many posts you make in Starvation in **discussion** threads. This means posts made in game threads ("Story Time", "The Random Game", "Survival", and "Bulk Posting") or administrative threads (all threads relating to the Quarter Quell; all threads relating to the One-Shot Writing Challenge **except** "Tributes"; this thread and "Fight or Flight"; and "Suggestions, Comments and Complaints") do not count.

3) You may gain up to five points per chapter. You may PM me to see how many points you have.

4) The first five posts you make after a chapter of "Fight or Flight" is posted will count as your points for that chapter.

5) Requests for what you want to send your tribute should be posted in the thread "Fight or Flight: Sponsors".

6) Requests for the next chapter should be posted after a chapter of "Fight or Flight" is posted.

7) If you want to combine your points with someone else, your message must include who you're sponsoring with and how many points each of you is using. In addition, the other person **must** post a message in the **'Fight or Flight:Sponsors'** thread saying the amount of points is correct for both of you or the request will be disregarded and removed.

Point Ranges for Items

_1-4 points_ water

_5-9 points_ food

_10-24 points_ tools (blankets, water bottles, matches, rope, fishline, etc.)

_25-40 points_ weapons

_41 points or more_ anything, including multiple deliveries and special requests

In your Starvation post, please include

Tribute: -name-

Points: -number you're using-

Item: -if you want a specific tool, weapon, etc.-

If you're co-sponsoring with another forum participant, you must post who you're sponsoring with and how many points each of you are using. In addition, the other person **must** post a message in this thread saying the amount of points posted is okay for both of you, or the request is rendered null and void, and will be removed.

To Recap

Woo-hoo! The latest chapter of "Fight or Flight" has just been published by Kate. You want to send your favorite tribute a gift in the next chapter. You can PM Rowena to ask how many points you currently have, and then you can come to the Fight or Flight: Sponsors thread to post your gift request, including which tribute it is for, how many points you'll be using, and if necessary what specific item it should be.

Alright! Now you can go post around Starvation and acquire more points for the next gift you wish to send. If you have any questions, you will PM Rowena to ask her.

**There will be a post in Starvation and an announcement in the chapters when you will start gaining points and when gift sending may begin.**

May the odds be _ever_ in your favorite tribute's favor!

_**TRIBUTES**_

District - Female Tribute - Male Tribute

District 1 - Zuli Heenor - Kolin Terrani

District 2 - Slate Rayne - Talkin Rook

District 3 - Mindy Foss - Link Anderson

District 4 - Jerri Lappis - Earendil Finn

District 5 - Verra Armstrong - Bryce Vacan

District 6 - Della Falls - Klinesworth (Kline) D'einstine

District 7 - Ranna Birk - Garion Vira

District 8 - Muffin Layzaselk - Robin Crawl

Distrcit 9 - Luna Night - Root Bae

District 10 - Fee Marven - Aiken Crow

District 11 - Thisle Bracken - Rye Hiram

District 12 - Jocelyn Bennet - Alec Oden


	3. Reapings

_**Author's Note: Be sure to check out the Starvation forum.**_

_**I DO not own the HUnger Games**_

* * *

The screen flashes on with "The 70th Hunger Games" written in bold, crimson colors on a black background before exploding off the Capitol television screens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, proud citizens of Panem, I'd like to welcome you to 70th Hunger Games," declared a man on the screen as he ran a hand over his dark black hair that spiked up into blue points with tiny flames on each one. "As you all know I'm Gallus, the commentator for this year's games, and with me tonight is Hilaria."

A woman with bright purple skin and eyes to match smiled brightly with her glowing purple teeth flashing. "Gallus, you must tell me who does your hair, darling, it's wonderful."

Gallus smiled, tiny blue dots sparkled around his face in the lights. "The most I can say about my hot hair is that an up and coming Hunger Games stylist allowed me to be the first to try it. Am I on fire or what?"

The duo cackled in delight as a screen behind them appeared in the wall and a burst of diamond light patterns exploded from the screen. "Well it looks like it's time to recap the District reaping that happened today, if sadly you were unable to watch them live."

Hilaria squealed and clapped her hands together. "I've been waiting all day to see these, I had a spa treatment today so that I could be ready for opening ceremony party. But of course you got to watch the whole thing already, didn't you Gallus?"

He smiled and winked into the cameras. "Of course, my dear. It is the highlight of my job that I never have to miss a moment of the momentous Games. So let's take a look out those luxurious District One tributes for this year."

They turned to the screen to watch the reaping. Like many of the upper level districts, there was some commotion in who would get the honor of competing, but this year most of it seemed organized.

An orange haired man pulled a paper slip from the reaping ball. "This year's girl tribute is…"

"I do hate those suspenseful representatives," Hilaria whispered fiercely to Gallus.

"But they are fun," chuckled the commentator.

"Emerald Cassanov," cried the representative. A girl that looked to be around 13 started to walk forward, her green head held high as a smile spread over her beautiful face. "Are there any volunteers?" the representative asked just as the petite girl mounted the stage.

Hands shot up from every section of the 17 and 18 year olds in the girl's section. The orange man looked to an official off stage and the men nodded at each other. The official walked into the crowd and picked out one that seemed to have her hand up first. A young lady with a flawless white satin dress with little pink gems around the bodice and on the hem stepped forward.

"I volunteer," the girl said with sweetly with a modest grin on her face.

"And your name is…?" asked the representative, smiling at her as his eyes slowly followed the shape of her lean curves. Emerald glared at the older girl from her place on the far edge of the stage.

"Miss Heenor. Miss Zuli Heenor." She looked out over the crowd almost coyly before her blue gray eyes landed on a camera. "The soon to be 70th Hunger Games Victor."

"Well, well, Miss Zuli is going to be competitor this year isn't she?" Gallus raised his blue tipped eyebrows.

"I think she is just a sweet little darling, she just has to win!" cheeped Hilaria

"Well I think you better see a few more tributes before you decide who to put your money on, Hilaria," laughed Gallus.

The District One Representative pulled another slip from the reaping ball. "The male tribute will be…Kolin Terrani!"

A young man stepped forward with an utterly unimpressed look in his brown eyes. His lanky limbs easily carried him through the crowds of other 17 year olds until he was on the stage.

"Any volunteers?"

Gallus made a face and looked at Hilaria. "Looks like no one wants to take the glory from Kolin there. I believe he had a sister in the Games a while back, Maybelle I think."

Hilaria nodded sympathetically. "Poor thing, must be trying to get some respect back after her loss for his family four years ago. He _has_ to win, Gallus!"

A large red '2' appeared on the screen as the next reaping appeared. Gallus smiled as he watched the screen, "District Two always gives great tributes. One of my personal favorites is Brutus. The Brute of the battle field!" Gallus jumped to his feet and pounded his chest in an imitation of the old Victor as he leaned over the low sitting table that he sat behind. "Now that was a tribute. I don't think he ever counted as a tribute, he was reaped as a victor!"

"Would you sit down, Gallus. I'm trying to watch who your Brutus will be mentoring," Hilaria leaned in close to the screen.

The screen grabbed the attention of the two people before their conversation could run on much longer. "I Volunteer! I'm Talkin Rook!" A tall 15 year old mounted the stage with a grin that looked like a shark's.

"That boy looks like he should be mentored by Enobaria, not Brutus if you ask me, Hilaria." Gallus sat back in his chair.

"But I'm not Gallus," HIlaria told him with a wink. "Look at that confident stride. Those green eyes. He's Victor material that could almost compete with Finnick."

"Been calling him lately huh?" Gallus chuckled

Hilaria gasped. "No! Why I'd—"

Gallus shushed her as the female tribute came up.

"Slate Rayne," called the representative. A huge girl with red blond hair jumped up out of the 18 year olds as she pushed her way forward, hissing something to people as she passed them.

"Can we up the volume to hear her?" Hilaria called off the stage.

Glares shot from Slate's brown eyes as she passed another girl. "Anyone volunteers and I'll personally kill them before they reach the stage. Pass it on," she hissed at the girl.

Gallus' jaw dropped a little. "That girl is going for a victory I think."

"I believe that's this year's victor." Hilaria shook her head.

Gallus looked down at a little electronic pad in his forearm. "Oh my, I just found out that she volunteered before but was shut out by older volunteers."

"Like I said, District Two gives some of the best tributes." Gallus grinned and checked his fire tipped spikes.

"Who do we have for District Three now?" Hilaria asked, looking slightly bored.

Gallus stayed cheery. "Let's take a look now, shall we?"

They both turned to the screen again, this time a large hologram of a sparking computer chip was on the screen with the wires lighting up a giant 3 on them.

"I'd like to present the tributes for District Three," a young lady with green hair pulled back into a point off the back of her head declared. She reached into the two reaping balls and pulled out a slip from each. "Mindy Foss and Link Anderson!" The woman's smile was taking up over half her face as a Link came out from the 12 year old boy section and Mindy pulled away from the 14 year old girls.

The two tributes from District Three were both lanky, and small. The girl's almost white blond hair only made Link's black hair darker. They both stepped forward with the most unnerving stares with matching brown eyes, until Link's glasses dipped a little and he had to push them up as he carried his laptop under one arm while he ascended the stairs. Mindy's features were smooth but her lower lip twitched a little.

"Any volunteers?" The representative looked around the room. None.

"So is Link going to let go of that computer?" Gallus asked Hilaria. "He seems to have a death grip on it."

Hialria chuckled. "He's going to win, I know it, he reminds me of the trapmaster, Bettee."

"That Mindy looks like she may cry any minute now!"

"Oh Gallus, she looks like she has something to fight for, maybe the love of a boy. She's going to play right through the games. Let's hurry and get to District Four!"

Right on cue, a wave crashed out of the screen leaving a sea green 4 in the wake. A man with blue hair, pushed back into the crest of waves smiled out over his district as he exchanged words with Finnick Odair and a few confused looks being tossed at an old woman by Odair's side.

"Since Finnick here says he can't be the entire show, I finally get to pick the male tribute." He pulled a slip of paper out of the glass reaping ball. "Calder Flounding." A boy started to walk up but the representative asked, "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" An athletic boy with blond hair raised his hand and pushed Calder back. "I volunteer as tribute."

"Earendil, don't—" Caleder tried to stop the other boy but Earendil pushed him back.

"Earendil…?" the representative waited for another name.

"Earendil Finn." The blond boy had a smirk on his face as he stood near Finnick. "Two 'Finn' Victors, same age too, what do y' think Odair?"

The representative laughed and grabbed the female slip of paper. "Jerri Lapis!"

An 18 year old girl with hard green eyes approached the stage. "Don't be picking your house out just yet Finn. I'm not going anywhere yet."

Gallus grinned at the cameras. "That girl's got some bite."

"She's going to bite every head off in the arena." Hilaria's eyes widened as she looked at the picture on the screen. "Yep."

"That Earendil Finn, may be young but he looks like he knows what he's doing." Gallus sat back and crossed his left leg over his right. "He looks like a real competitor."

Hilaria had her eyes fixed on Earendil Finn. "Oh boy he is. He is Victor material."

"But before we all start placing our bets, let's move on to District 5," Gallus said and clapped his hands together.

A beaker filled with green liquid had a burst of smoke come out of the top and look as if it filled the room as a large green five fizzed into the air.

"Hello Panem!" cried the black and white checkered representative. "I know I'm eager to see the tribute from District 5 so let's start with the gentlemen." He held up a paper slip. "Bryce Vacan."

"Bryce!" gasped a girl from the other side of the room, her blue eyes getting teary

A dark haired boy that looked just like the girl that cried out, stepped forward from the 15 year old section. A small group of youths gave him a shove and a smirk when he walked by so he stumbled in front of the cameras. His lean shoulders curled in as he mounted the stage.

No volunteers came forward when asked.

"This year's female tribute is Verra Armstrong!" the representative yelled out and scanned the crowd for the girl.

Verra's long legs carried her through the crowds with ease. None of the other 15 year old girls could look up at her – if any of them had a chance, she did. Once again, no volunteers.

Gallus slapped the arm of the couch. "She is one tough cookie."

"She's going to show all those tributes how the cookie crumbles." Hilaria tapped a button in the low table and a tall pink drink with a straw in it appeared and she took a long drink.

"But Bryce looks like a few buddies know he can take on the games." Gallus looked over at the drink in Hilaria's hands.

Hilaria giggled. "His eyes are a blue that almost match your hair, they would look great under a Victor crown."

A big 6 flashed on the screen in bright yellow. "This year's tributes are…"

"Oh my, we're missing District 6." Hilaria flapped her hand and pointed at the screen.

"Della Falls, and Klinesworth D'einstine." The representative looked bored as the two tributes came forward. Della's sharp green eyes flitted around the room, checking everything around them. Klinesworth was the exact opposite, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. No volunteers, once again.

"Those two are bound to be Victors. I know. I know a victor when I see one," Hilaria told Gallus with confidence.

"Uh-huh," Gallus nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure District 7 has some impressive tributes this year."

The screen had two axe holograms spin out of the screen before they stopped in the shape of a seven. "Welcome, welcome, welcome. It's the 70th Hunger Games. Our female tribute this year is Ranna Birk!" A small girl of 13 stepped out, visibly shaking as she took tiny steps toward the stage. When she finally got there the representative wearing all red plaid looked out over the crowd. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Silence. "You lucky little duck, so young and so honored," she told Ranna.

"And the male tribute is Garion Vira!"

A tall black head moved out of the 16 year old boy section. He stepped up on to the stage and shook Ranna's hand warmly. "Good luck."

"Y-Y-You t-t-too"

"Such sweet hearts they are. Garion's like a gallant hero, and she's so sweet, who could hurt her?" Hilaria was starting to slouch in her plush seat.

"Well the Games are all that can tell. They may both be devious daredevils waiting to come out." Gallus looked out over to the camera and took a drink out of the glass he had ordered while the District Seven names were being called. "Well Ladies and gentleman, the reapings are over half way done. Are you already placing bets? The safest bets you could make right now are on Hilaria's 'Victors' over there" Gallus laughed as she sat up.

"Out of everyone I pick, one always wins!" Hilaria barely kept her words straight and not slurred.

"You also say every tribute is going to win Hilaria." Gallus ignored her half hearted glare before she went back to her drink. "Now citizens, lets head back into the reapings in District Eight"

A large number eight just broke out of the screen as a man stood waving two slips of paper over his head. "I know you all want to know who these are, right? Right. So, no more waiting. The Male tribute, of District eight this year is….Robin Crawl! Come on down Robbie boy!" The representative was almost bouncing with joy.

A boy so pretty that he could almost pass for a girl stood up on the stage. His face was creamy in complexion with angelic looks about him, but that only seemed skin deep.

"Hold on everyone, save your applause, our female is….Muffin Layzaselk! Oh come up here you little princess."

The representative waited just long enough for the tributes to take their places before tramping about the stage. "Volunteers? Volunteers? Of course no volunteers – let our two angels here have their chance at glory!"

"Who needs to work to be victor when you can have it handed to you through sponsors," slurred Hilaria. "Those two pretty things will have sponsors 'round the training area. I might even sponsor them!"

"You do have a point Hilaria, those cute things are as alluring as ever, but we are running out of time and need to get to District Nine. Hey I made a rhyme." Gallus chuckled and winked before the huge cinderblock of a 9 exploded on the screen.

"This year's female tribute is Luna Night!" cried the Capitol representative. A girl came out of the 17 year old section. Her head was bent down, her long black hair falling over her face as she silently took the stage, trying to ignore the rest of the world, or simply trying to hide the little movement of her lips as she mumbled something to herself.

"Root Bae! Is the male tribute of District Nine everyone give him a big hand."

A young man with striking red hair stood up and started to step up to the stage. A young woman with light brown hair raced to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "No Root, you can't go! No!"

"Please, someone volunteer! Please, I'm begging you!" The young woman that broke free of the 18 year old section had tears falling down her eyes and landing on the small lump in her lower abdomen showing her pregnancy.

Ignoring the crying woman, the representative asked for volunteers. No one stepped up and the young woman cried again, begging for someone, anyone to take Root's place.

"Something tells me, Root has a fruit in the process. Poor girl, she doesn't see the opportunity for their young family tree there. Imagine Root returning home and raising his young berry in her belly in the Victor Village."

Hilaria broke out into loud guffaws. "Root stands a chance of winning, a good one. But Luna looks like she is already plotting his demise. I need another drink Gallus, would you mind?" She shook her tall, empty glass.

Gallus gave her a peculiar look but pressed the appropriate button. "Are you sure you—"

"Your hair is wonderful, who did it Gallus?" Hilaria started to lean in closer to his flaming spikes.

"Let's get this show on the road with District Ten," Gallus pulled as far away from Hilaria as he could while still being able to watch the screen.

"With the reaping mooooving along, a bit of District humor here, let's announce the female tribute," said the representative with a smile as he pulled out a slip of paper from the reaping ball. "Fee Marven!"

A big boned girl stepped out of the 16 year old area. Her large size made people move but her eyes followed each and every person she passed by, wanting them to just see through her. Fee stepped up on the stage, her brown hair catching the camera lights showing a few streaks of blond.

"Volunteers…? Well the male tribute this year will be….Aikan Convro!"

A woman, most likely his mother, tried to push herself forward, placing a hand on her son's shoulder as he steps up on to the stage, bravely.

"I present the District Ten tributes!" The representatives threw his arms in the air as Aikan and Fee grasp hands.

"Wow, what a cow from the cow district," mumbles Hilaria. "She could win though, just like that Aikan boy. What District was he from?"

"Built like a cow or no, both these tributes look burly enough to do some damage in the arena. I've yet to see another girl look like she could take on Slate from District 2 but seeing Fee here might do the job. Aikan's got a plan in his head already, I see him ticking away at it. I don't know what though." Gallus shrugged and then in an aside told the cameras "that's why I'm no representative. Now on to District Eleven."

Huge fields started to grow from the bottom of the screen until two trees stood in a field of barley making a large 11 on the screen.

"Now, before we wait much longer, I give you the male tribute of District Eleven: Rye Hiram!"

A stocky boy started to ascend the stage when four ladies caught his attention; one was old enough to be his mother, the other three all ranged in age from 6 to 15. He nodded to them but each of them let tears fall freely down their cheeks, except the eldest girl in the reapings bit her lip to prevent her older brother any more pain.

"The female tribute this year is…Thisle Bracken!"

A big, lumbering girl that could be nothing other than a field worker took her place next to Rye. The boy was startled to see that she could look him right in the eye with a stony expression.

"Volunteers…? No? These are the best tributes from District eleven, very well then. Congratulations Thisle and Rye!"

"I stand corrected again," Gallus told the cameras, Hilaria had slumped over in her chair and had been take off stage. "I believe if Fee and Thisle teamed up, Slate would have some trouble on her hands. But the Aikan boy looks like he won't go down without a fight, that must have been his family there, too much for a boy to leave behind. So since we've lost Hilaria, let's move on to District Twelve."

"Ladies first!" declares the orange haired representative as she reaches into the glass ball. "Jocelyn Bennet!"

A girl in the 14 year old section looks up in surprise, then, slowly, starts to wobble before another girl grabs her arm holding her up right. She catches her balance and moves forward, looking down into many faces from the stage.

"And our boy tribute this year…" The representative reached into the glass ball and the District mentor, Haymitch, the district's Victor, rolled his eyes at her. "Alec Odin!"

A dark haired boy standing among several blonds looked up in surprise and almost as if he will refuse. But then, one of the boys pushes him forward. Alec jerks away and made his way up to the stage.

"Volunteers? Here are our tributes for District Twelve! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Haymitch Abernathy is a funny man folks, met him once last year's games. Funny man there. Anyway Jocelyn looks like she may be off to a rough start in the games but if she can keep her footing she looks like she will be able to go far. Alec's going to be a wild card, I can see it now. He may decide the entire fate of the Games." Gallus stood up from his chair and looked into the camera. "And there you have it everyone. The reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. Be sure to return tomorrow night for the recap of the opening ceremonies if you aren't going to be able to watch it live tonight, that would be a shame. But, Happy Hunger Games everyone and may the odds be ever in your favor! Be sure to help sponsor you favorites and stay tuned for a brief message from your dearly beloved President Snow. I'm Gallus Coldwell, and this is your 70th Hunger Games Headquarters. Thank you and good night!"


End file.
